makingfiendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor
Viktor is Vendetta's father. He resides in Vendetta's house, with his wife Violetta. Biography Viktor is the husband of Violetta and father of Vendetta. He and his wife had not been seen for many years,Violeta and Viktor from Making Fiends until Vendetta brought them to parent-teacher night."Parents" They were then revealed to be tiny in size and residing in a hamster cage. It is unknown why they are hamster-sized, but it is presumably a result of Vendetta testing the shrinking slug fiend on them. Their cage is decorated with two armchairs, a carpet, a thimble (acting as a lamp) and a postage stamp (acting as a wall painting). They are also supplied with a hamster water bottle. Vendetta feeds them a bean a day."Parentnapped" Sometime after the parent-teacher night, Vendetta took her parents out on a picnic. She was happy because she had not seen Charlotte in a week due to the mom and dad fiend, so happy that she gave her parents an extra croûton. Viktor was thankful and said that she "is so kind to us". However, when Charlotte and the fiends roller-skated by, Vendetta took back the croûton and crushed it out of anger. Charlotte invited Viktor and Violetta out on a picnic, for which she made cocktail wieners and split peas. Vendetta was furious, but they wanted to stay with Charlotte. Viktor remarked that Vendetta never takes them out anymore. Vendetta caved and let them stay. Later, the three went to Charlotte's house to play a board game called Meat Tycoon. Meanwhile, Vendetta sent a burly fiend to Charlotte's house to get her parents back. However, the fiend failed and instead took Charlotte's grandmother Charlene back to Vendetta's house. Vendetta wrote Charlotte a note, saying that she has "special plans" for Charlene, suggesting they trade. Charlotte misread the note and thought Vendetta wanted to trade parents, urging Violetta and Viktor to stay. The two were hesitant to stay, but Charlotte gave them no choice. The next day, Charlotte played with them in rather dangerous matters, such as a homemade rollercoaster. When Vendetta was tired of Charlene, she took her back to Charlotte's house, where she noticed how Charlotte was treating her parents and told her to never touch her parents again. When they returned home, Viktor called Charlotte "such a horrible girl!" and he and Violetta promised Vendetta to stay away from Charlotte. When Vendetta's house was infested with termites, she brought her parents with her to stay at Marion's house."New Best Friend" Personality Viktor and Violetta are kind people who seem oblivious to the fact that their daughter is somewhat evil. They initially took a liking to Charlotte, but after spending a day with her, they changed their opinion to thinking that she is a "horrible girl". Viktor is seen to like food, such as cocktail wieners and sugar hams. Background information *Viktor and Violetta do not appear in the web series; they were introduced in the television episode "Parents". *The couple was first revealed at Nicktoons' website prior to the television series' premiere. The silhouettes look very different from their actual appearances. Appearances * * * References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Characters voiced by Dave Wasson